Little Nemo
Nemo is the main protagonist of the same title movie. Nemo is a normal boy who get taken into the magical world of Slumberland. Nemo is brought into Slumberland to marry it's princess, Camille, and be an heir to the current king, Morpheus. But while being groomed as heir of Slumberland Nemo discovers a trickster named Flip who offers him all sorts of adventures in Slumberland. Nemo, wishing to explore and have fun in Slumberland engages in numerous exploits though-out Slumberland. Eventually Flip and Nemo inadvertently free a great evil called the Nightmare King and Nemo must strive to make the situation tight and save Slumberland, King Morpheus and Princess Camile from the demonic usurper he freed. Story Set in 1905 (the year the Little Nemo comic strip premiered in the New York Herald), the film opens with the young boy Nemo experiencing a nightmare in which he is pursued by a locomotive. Upon awakening the next day, he goes to see a parade welcoming a traveling circus. However, Nemo is unable to see the circus because his father and his mother are too busy to act as his chaperones. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru appear from their future to meet Nemo when Minako learns Usagi's request to see Nemo for real. Later that night, Nemo imitates sleepwalking in an attempt to sneak some pie away, which acts against a promise he had made earlier to his mother. Upon falling asleep that night, Nemo is approached by figures from the parade. The circus organist introduces himself as Professor Genius and claims that they had been sent on a mission by King Morpheus the king of a realm named Slumberland. The mission involves Nemo becoming the playmate of the princess, Camille. Although Nemo initially has reservations about interacting with royalty of the opposite gender, he decides to set off to fulfill his mission. Nemo is taken to Slumberland, along with Usagi, Sakura, and their friends in a dirigible, which he is allowed to drive, causing some chaos and is introduced to King Morpheus, who doubles as the circus ringmaster in Earth. Morpheus reveals that he summoned Nemo to become his heir to the throne. Morpheus gives Nemo a golden key and warns him of a door with a dragon insignia that must never be opened. Usagi, Mamoru, Sakura, and other Scouts learn about the evil Nightmare King, ruler of the dreaded Nightmare Land. He attacked the kingdom, and was sealed away by King Morpheus and locked behind a giant door which all residents of Slumberland were forbidden to open lest the evil king be set free again. Nemo is introduced to Princess Camille, at request of Minako and the pair roam the entirety of Slumberland together. Afterward, Nemo meets the mischievous clown, Flip, who angers a group of cops and forces him, Usagi and Nemo to hide out in an underground cave. There, Nemo discovers the door that Morpheus warned him not to open. Flip tempts Nemo into unlocking the door, despite Usagi's protests, which unleashes the dreaded Nightmare King. Nemo rushes back to Morpheus' castle in time for his coronation ceremony, where Usagi and Mamoru become Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion and Nemo is handed the royal scepter, the only thing capable of defeating the Nightmare King should he ever return to Slumberland. Prince Endymion dances with Princess Serenity and says that the Nightmare King is more dangerous than he thought and must conquer Slumberland to take over the Dream World, and that King Morpheus wants Nemo to help defend his kingdom. In the middle of a dance session between Morpheus and Genius, the Nightmare King reaches the castle and steals Morpheus away. As the partygoers search for a scapegoat, Flip reveals Nemo to be responsible for the Nightmare King's escape, since Morpheus gave him the key. Nemo awakens in his home, which floods with seawater and ejects him into the ocean. Genius discovers Nemo and tells him not to blame himself for all that has happened. When the two return to Slumberland, Flip reveals that he has a map to Nightmare Land, where Morpheus is currently being held. Usagi and her friends transform into the Sailor Senshi, revealing their secret identities to Nemo, Camille, Flip, and Genius. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Nemo, Camille, Flip, and Genius set off in a tugboat in search of Morpheus. They are soon sucked into a whirlpool and find themselves in the monster-infested Nightmare Land at the center of the Dream World. The four come across a group of shapeshifting goblins who wish to aid in the quest to find Morpheus. The Nightmare King sends a flock of giant bats to seize the rescue party. Nemo attempts to use the scepter, but awakens in his bed instead, luckily for the Sailor Scouts, they still have their transformations during Nemo's awakening. The goblins appear in Nemo's room and the group travels to Nightmare Castle by flying through a hole in the sky. However, they are subsequently imprisoned in the castle, where Tuxedo Mask is waiting for the Sailor Scouts and the Nightmare King demands possession of the scepter. Sailor Moon and Nemo soon combine their powers and use the scepter and the Silver Crystal to finally defeat and eliminate the Nightmare King. Slumberland celebrates the fall of the Nightmare Kingdom. Camille escorts Nemo home on derigiable. The two share a kiss after which Nemo awakens in his room. Nemo's parents finally agree to chaperone Nemo during his visit to the circus along with Usagi, and her friends. Nemo stares out the window as he reflects on his adventure. Game Nemo appeared in Sailor Moon Crystal: The Dream Masters. Relationships *Princess Camille *Icarus *Professor Genius *King Morpheus *Flip *Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury *Rei Hino / Sailor Mars *Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Minako Aino / Sailor Venus *Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Little Nemo characters Category:Titular Protagonists